Fireworks really do work!
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: When she gazed at those wishing fireworks that night she never thought they would come true and neither did he. SnowxLighting, -one-shot-


Hello everyone! This is my first Final Fantasy fanfiction ever so don't expect anything fancy or special. Anyway i've been playing FF13 again and i noticed the chemistry between Lighting and Snow. It kinda turned me on, i have no idea why, i mean Snow is too much in love with Serah and Lighting is too busy getting Eden out of the sky. I mean she could fall in love if she really wanted to. I'm so confused why i like them together. =S

Maybe...i should blame those FF13 trailers. All they showed was Snow and Lighting...

Oh well, i'm not the only one though. XD. I hope in FF13-2 there will be more LightingxSnow moments (but i doubt it.) since i'm officially a NoelxSerah fan. XD

**~midnight**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks really do work!<strong>

"_They do come true after all."_

Everything they worked so hard for was worth nothing. They fought days, weeks, and months against the fal'Cie, PSICOM soldiers and people who forced themselves to get in their way. Even old allies became enemies and their death was in their hands. They had left Cocoon in order to save Serah, Snow's wife-to-be and Lighting's younger sister. Pulse was beautiful, the landscape seem to take them away from the harsh reality of their focus.

He looked up towards the floating planet that lay still in the sky, thinking that he would be the reason for its destruction, many lives on that planet was going to waste. But it was either die on the place they loved or rot in Pulse. There wasn't much of a choice. But it didn't fade. Vanille and Fang sacrifice themselves to become Rangnarok to save Cocoon. They fought and eventually won but the idea that they just defeated their good friends was hard to bear.

They all decided it was best to stay on Pulse, until they were ready to return home. Sazh was spending time with his young son and was constantly walking around the clear land of Pulse looking for Chocobos. Hope was out looking for firewood and Lighting? He didn't have a clue where she was. She would go out for most of the day and return before it was time to eat. Snow never understood her logic. She was completely different to Serah; so sweet, innocent and kind. Lighting was rougher, cold, and snobby yet she had a warm heart once she accepts you as an ally.

Snow yawned and stretched and fell onto his back. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a blue crystal tear. It was the last thing Serah had given to him before she turned into crystal. When Cocoon was saved Serah still remain frozen. He remembered Vanille saying once that waking up from crystal statues varied with each person. Still he didn't understand why they woke up before her.

"Why can't I hear you say anything from me anymore Serah?" Snow sighed.

"Maybe she is tried talking to you all the time." A familiar voice replied. Snow looked up and saw it was Lighting. She had her usual face on.

"Maybe." Snow shrugged as he sat up. Lighting decided to take a seat beside him. "So where did you go this time?"

"Training, Just in case."

"You need to relax. It's over. All we have to do is wait for Serah to wake up." He soon saw that Lighting had wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't seem to notice what Snow had spoken to her earlier. Soon small white bright dots began to show on the night sky. "Hey Light." This time the ex-soldier replied to her name by looking at him. "Did you wish on anything on that night in Bodhum, you know the wishing fireworks?"

"You still believe in such things?" She asked.

"Well it's nice to think about. You know wishing on things like that." Snow lay on his back again and placed his arms underneath his head. "When I was up there with Serah I heard her mutter her wish."

"Typical Serah." Lighting sighed. "So what did she wished for? For you to get married the next day?"

"I wish." Snow laughed. "Anyway I saw you there, I'm sure you wished for something as well." Lighting stood up and looked down at Snow.

"For Serah's wish to come true." She spoke. "What was her wish anyway?" she looked at the night sky. She glanced down after not hearing a quick response from Snow. "Why?" Snow sat up and answered without looking at Lighting.

"She wanted me to make you happy." Snow began to laugh. "But that's impossible to happy."

"How are you sure it didn't already happen?" Snow looked up and saw Lighting was already heading back to camp. Snow quickly rose to his feet after what Lighting had spoken to him.

"Hey Light!" Snow screamed. "What do you mean? Are you trying to say you're happy around me? You're not sick or anything? Wait why me I mean there's Hope and Sazh-"

"You're...different compared to them." She interrupted. Soon after she continued on her own way. Snow continued to stand in confusion.

He turned and looked back at Cocoon. He smiled as he pulled out the tear Serah shed before they parted. He held it up high as the tear covered his view of Cocoon. Snow couldn't stop smiling.

"You know Serah; I think those wishing fireworks really do work after all."


End file.
